


My John Watson/Sherlock Holmes Fan Art

by EvilConcubine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Needy Sherlock, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilConcubine/pseuds/EvilConcubine
Summary: ~'John, kiss me'.'What, here?''Yes. I want people to talk. John, make people talk...'_________________________________________________The title is pretty much self-explanatory.Just one artwork so far, but I intend to draw more, adding appropriate tags and changing the rating in the process.~





	

**Author's Note:**

> ______________________
> 
>  
> 
> **'John, kiss me'.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **'What, here?'**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **'Yes. I want people to talk. John, make people talk...'**
> 
>    
> ______________________
> 
>  
> 
> This picture was started about two years ago, and I remember being too busy to finish it back then. It was somewhere in the back of my mind since then, until a week or so ago when I felt like finding it again, and I subsequently decided that it deserved to be completed.
> 
> I must confess, I always have been more into John's character, rather than Sherlock's, regardless of version of Sherlock Holmes (though, of all versions, I very much prefer the original, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's version, and no adaptation has ever truly made me happy). I don't know if John looks better on this artwork (or so it seems to me, at any rate) because of that fact, i.e. I was subconsciously more invested into drawing him. His hair took me forever to draw, and I'm quite pleased with how he looks in general, apart from a few details that would've been a true pain to correct now. I absolutely enjoyed drawing Sherlock's coat; staying true to myself, I'm more skilful at drawing inanimate objects rather than people. Still, I hope Sherlock himself doesn't look terrible.
> 
> The background is rubbish, but I couldn't come up with anything better.
> 
> Just as all of my other works, this is a pencil drawing, coloured with Photoshop brushes.
> 
> If you're here for my 'Swan Song' story, I have to apologise for the long wait, but I'm most definitely going to come back to writing it very soon, since I'm on a holiday and, finally, have time and energy for it.

 

 

 


End file.
